


wish that i could love you back (wish that i could love like that)

by weeeklyboyz



Category: ATEEZ (Band), K-pop
Genre: ATEEZ - Freeform, Amor no Correspondido, Angst, Canon, Canon Compliant, Hongjoong, Lauv, M/M, Mucho Angst, Oops, Park Seonghwa - Freeform, Sin beta, Songfic, he estado en esa situación muchas veces, idk how to tag, kim hongjoong - Freeform, lo siento: mucho, love like that, ni siquiera lo he leído otra vez, seonghwa, seongjoong, sorry - Freeform, teen and up pq hay angst y se besan y hoongjoong le besa el cuello, y duele: Mucho
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:28:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24723802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weeeklyboyz/pseuds/weeeklyboyz
Summary: Siempre había sido al revés. Querer y no ser querido, desear y no ser deseado, tener y no poder. Sin embargo, en el otro lado, lo único que quería era amar a Hongjoong. Poder corresponder aquellos preciados sentimientos que se merecía una persona mejor que Seonghwa, poder amarle de la misma forma en la que estaba siendo amado.Se odiaba. Se odiaba por no quererle.
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	wish that i could love you back (wish that i could love like that)

**Author's Note:**

> seonghwa subió un vídeo cantando love like that, y siendo una de mis canciones favoritas, no podía evitar escribirlo. escuchad la canción y el cover del niño dejo x aquí los links  
> canción: https://youtu.be/Bn6nyP6xtzE  
> cover: https://twitter.com/ATEEZofficial/status/1272095289730412544?s=20

Seonghwa nunca había estado en el otro lado de la ecuación. 

Siempre había sido él dándolo todo por su pareja y recibiendo de poco a nada, siempre era él queriendo sin ser querido. Desear y no ser deseado se haya en uno de esos espacios en los que resuena el dolor y el resentimiento. Nunca, no que pudiera recordar, había sido al revés. Su familia era increíble, claro que sí, pero tuvo que crecer deprisa y todo aquel amor recíproco que tuvo en su infancia le sabía a poco. En su época de trainee las cosas no mejoraron. Los amigos eran algo que venían y se iban, y su alrededor estaba rodeado de sueños rotos y esperanzas que llegaban a la meta tarde. Disfrutar de la vida colegial tampoco era un placer que pudiera tener del todo. Recuerda en especial una novia en aquella temporada de su vida. Aunque su nombre no haya conseguido permanecer en su memoria, su olor, sabor, tono y la preciosa risa que salía de sus labios resalta. La quería infinitamente. Como todo, llegó a su fin.  
En su mente permanecen sus lágrimas al decirle que no sentía lo mismo que antes y no quería alargar el sufrimiento para los dos, añadiendo que su horario de trainee era imposible de compaginar con una relación adolescente. Le dijo que estarían bien. 

Sin embargo, no entendió porqué lloraba. Era él quién se sentía mal. Era él a quien le habían dejado. Era él el que quedó el último. ¿Por qué lloraba ella? Casi se enfadó, pensando que carecía de derechos para ello. No se lo expresó, de todas formas; ¿qué sabía él de las emociones del resto? No podía juzgarla.

El tiempo habló y perdió su rastro por completo. Querer y no ser querido. Dios, aquello dolía como el infierno. 

Decidió que debía seguir hacia adelante, que el amor vendría después de su debut, pero que ahora debía concentrarse en lo que tenía. No, no fue fácil. En el momento de debutar sufría de inseguridad respecto a su aspecto, su personalidad, sobre quién era y dejaría de ser. Ese mundo no te deja llorar.

Tenía una nueva familia. Ateez era el mejor grupo que pudiera haber pedido, una piña que le alzaba y resaltaba lo mejor de él, y con ellos consiguió lo que tenía. La industria no era misericordiosa, y la promesa de amor que se hizo a sí mismo parecía estar lejos de ser verdad.

𝘗𝘢𝘴𝘢𝘳é 𝘵𝘰𝘥𝘢 𝘭𝘢 𝘷𝘪𝘥𝘢 𝘴𝘰𝘭𝘰.

El sentimiento de que nunca nadie le querría de esa forma permanecía en algún sitio de su corazón, como si se burlara de él, de sus esfuerzos por ser mejor. Le decía que nunca conseguiría merecer el amor de nadie. 

Querer y no tener.

Y entonces ocurrió Hongjoong.

\----

Hongjoong era cariñoso, dulce, duro, gracioso, amable, adorable y todo lo bueno de este universo. Como hyungs, se cuidaban mutuamente, y Seonghwa sentía su corazón encogerse cuando el mayor, a pesar de no ser muy fan del contacto físico, le daba la mano para consolarle, como un "Puedes con esto" silencioso y longevo.  
A sus ojos, el chico era perfecto. Incluso sus fallos eran admirables, ¿podía existir alguien así?  
El mayor le devolvía sus sentimientos como malamente podía, procurando que durmiera, comiera y se cuidara, muchas veces teniendo que ducharle él por el absoluto agotamiento del líder. Escuchaba sus pensamientos aleatorios y compartía los suyos propios.

Era el mejor hermano que pudiera haber pedido, excepto que Hongjoong no pensaba de la misma forma que él.

Recuerda ese doloroso día con demasiado detalle. Lo tenían libre, y estaban ambos solos en la habitación del rubio teñido, en su cama, viendo anime en el portátil. ¿Haikyuu? Sí, era la nueva temporada. Muy extrañamente, el líder estaba callado y cariñoso en demasía. Había terminado entre las piernas del mayor, las manos de este alrededor de su cintura y la cabeza reposando en su hombro, mientras que el PC estaba en las rodillas del pequeño.  
El cantante estaba muy ocupado observando a Hinata hacer ese épico remate cuando su compañero paró la serie.  
Frunció el ceño, confuso.

-¿Pasa algo, Joonie? 

No respondió, si no que se dio la vuelta para quedar a horcajadas sobre el muchacho, manos sobre sus homrbos. Seonghwa redirigió las suyas a su cadera de forma automática, perplejo.

-¿Hongjoong...?

-Macho, eres puto denso- le cortó, poniendo los ojos en blanco antes cortar la distancia entre sus labios. Su cerebro se desconectó por completo y correspondió el acto dubitativo. 

Ese, ese fue su primer error. 

Sus labios se enredaban, cero espacio entre ambos cuerpos. Hongjoong bajó por su cuello, chupando y mordiendo. Seonghwa creía que su alma había dejado su cuerpo. 

No...No sentía nada.

\-------

Así comenzó su relación con el líder, a espaldas de las cámaras y un sentimiento que no estaba del todo bien. Se besaban, mucho. Hablan, aún más. Cogiéndose la mano bajo la mesa, pequeñas y discretas caricias que le hacían sentir querido y cálido por dentro. La mirada del menor siempre estaba llena de adoración. Adoración por su persona. ¿Cómo podía ser que alguien tan increíble como el rubio sintiera tanto amor por él?  
¿Cómo podía ser que no sintiera nada por él?

Siempre había sido al revés. Querer y no ser querido, desear y no ser deseado, tener y no poder. Sin embargo, en el otro lado, lo único que quería era amar a Hongjoong. Poder corresponder aquellos preciados sentimientos que se merecía una persona mejor que Seonghwa, poder amarle de la misma forma en la que estaba siendo amado.  
Se odiaba. Se odiaba por no quererle.

Ahora entendía a su ex novia, ahora entendía sus desesperadas lágrimas por querer querer a alguien, querer ser feliz con alguien y tu corazón negarse. Podría ser tan genial una relación junto a Hongjoong, le imploraba a su corazón responder y darle algo más.

-Hongjoong, yo... Yo no soy capaz de...

-Lo sé- su sonrisa parecía terriblemente triste. Quería llorar. -Seonghwa, no te voy a pedir seguir conmigo, pero los sentimientos pueden cambiar. Dame tiempo.

Y se lo dio. Recuerda cómo hicieron una escapada a un hotel para ver una ciudad, y le escuchó cantar "Bad religion", de Frank Ocean.

"Nunca pude hacer que me amara."

Su corazón se hacía pedazos.

\-------

-Eres precioso, eres perfecto, eres todo lo que desearía en el mundo, por favor, te quiero, pero no puedo quererte como tú lo haces. Perdóname, perdóname por sentirme así. Me has querido como nunca nadie lo había hecho. Lo siento tanto- explicó mientras lloraba, cascadas saliendo de sus ojos sin parar.

Hongjoong sollozaba.

-Éstaremos bien, Hwa, no llores...

-No, no lo estaremos- dijo, enterrando su rostro en el cuello del otro.

Querer y no ser querido. Ser querido y no querer.

𝘞𝘪𝘴𝘩 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘐 𝘤𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘭𝘰𝘷𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶, 𝘭𝘰𝘷𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘣𝘢𝘤𝘬, 𝘸𝘪𝘴𝘩 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘐 𝘤𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘭𝘰𝘷𝘦 𝘭𝘪𝘬𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵.

**Author's Note:**

> enfadaos conmigo en mi tueto @hyuckiesanshine


End file.
